Amazo vs Metal Sonic
Amazo vs Metal Sonic is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description DC Comics vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two power copying combatants duke it out. Will Amazo end Metal Sonic? Or will Metal Sonic come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Power, everybody wants it. But sometimes you're just too lazy to get it yourself, so you just copy it from others Boomstick: And that's what these two robotic powerhouse villains tend to do Wiz: Amazo, Professor Ivo's Android Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, Eggman's Best Creation. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Amazo Wiz: Mad Scientists, they tend to get a bit crazy sometimes. But, every so often they go beyond that Boomstick: They create their own chemically created Viagra? Wiz: ..no. Meet Professor Ivo Boomstick: Doctor Ivo Robotnik ? Hmm..I wonder why I bring him up.. Wiz: Professor Ivo had a desire to avoid death. And as such he took to studying cybernetics and began building his own android Boomstick: But then his obsession turned to that android and decided to sacrifice his father and a random stranger ''' Wiz: And with that, born was the android who was named. Amazo '''Boomstick: Not the most creative name, but his main ability is even less creative Wiz: Yep. Amazo gains his abilities by copying other metahumans, adding their power to his own. Boomstick: But, this power is more than meets the eye. As he doesn’t even need to make eye contact in order for it to work, as he can copy any ability from anyone at anytime Wiz: Amazo is the pinnacle of accelerated evolution. And he can duplicate any ability ranging from Super-Strength to Telepathy Boomstick: He’s also got Near Invulnerability and Superhuman Speed. But there’s WAY more too it! Wiz: Indeed, Amazo has copied the likes of Heat Vision, Flight, Elasticity, Telepathy, Boomstick: I can name the rest, Aquatic Animal Manipulation, Shape Shifting, Glowing Red Eyes as if he were Metal Man-''' Wiz: That’s, not gonna come into play here '''Boomstick: Oh shut up Wiz, we all know that’s the most important part. He also has Telekinesis, Invisibility, Marksmanship, Energy Projection, Tornado Creation and many, many others. Wiz: Hell, he’s even gotten Immortality and Super Br- Boomstick: Super Breath. Yet from what I can tell he doesn’t even breath. How the fuck does that work Wiz: Beyond me. But, Amazo’s greatest ability is his Reality Warping. Which should be self-explanatory. Boomstick: But, Amazo doesn’t just copy his foe’s abilities hoo no. He can also copy DNA-''' Wiz: Why does this sound like the T-1000, that would seem way too connected.. '''Boomstick: And less boringly like Wiz Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: He also has the power to copy the equipment his foes are wielding. So I bet if I keep my taxes around he’ll copy those, then he can reality warp them to be payed off. Wiz: Amazo isn’t really one to work with humanity but, whatever. Amazo’s been able to copy the likes of a Green Lantern Ring, Wonder Woman ’s Magic Lasso and Hawkgirl’s Nth Metal Mace Boomstick: Nth Metal? Isn’t that the other stronger and lighter titanium that we talked about with The Termin-''' Wiz: It’s not a real thing, let’s move on. 'Boomstick: Amazo’s combat abilities are off the charts, he’s defeated Superboy, Green Arrow and Black Canary. ' Wiz: And Amazo’s escaped the Fortress of Solitude when he was confined, wasn’t concerned when the Green Lanterns threatened to destroy him by blowing up half of Earth. And teleported Oa, an entire planet to an alternate dimension and back with ease '''Boomstick: Yeah. Hell Amazo’s very own being is a hazard to humanity and stomped Red Tornado, and Amazo may just end up proving to be a universal threat Wiz: ..welp. In fact, he has no notable weaknesses. He originally had a weakness where the copied abilities’ faults carried over. But after evolution, this is no longer an issue Boomstick: The only possible weakness is Amazo tends to get his cranium into bad situations. Where it gets a bit, explosive Wiz: But if you don’t know to go for the head, you might as well just collapse and die. As Amazo has enough power to do that against your will Amazo: I learn, but I also adapt. And evolve! Metal Sonic Wiz: Revenge, in the realm of fiction this is seen- Boomstick: All the fucking time. But sometimes you’re lazy enough to get a robot to do the dirty work for you Wiz: Like Dr. Eggman, who was tired of constantly losing to Sonic the Hedgehog , so he decided to make a clone of him. Only better Boomstick: Well, at least that’s better than his other inventions Wiz: It was named Metal Sonic, and it originally liked to kidnap female hedgehogs Boomstick: ..I thought robots didn’t have the functions to do the-''' Wiz: Metal Sonic was still in his early stages of development and- '''Boomstick: EGGMAN KILLED HIS OWN ROBOT! Wiz: ..actually, yes. He did. But not really kill though, as Eggman modified his design and functioning. And turned him into a killing machine, and Eggman’s greatest invention Boomstick: Then Plot Induced Stupidity happens. Wiz: But, that aside Metal Sonic has Sonic’s standard abilities including Homing Attack and Spin Dash. Boomstick: And he can stab foes with his claws, fly, use a black force field which blocks just about anything and he’s got a chest laser. UNIBEA-''' Wiz: Wrong guy '''Boomstick: Aww.. Wiz: But unlike Sonic, Metal Sonic is much stronger and durable. And he’s five times faster than Sonic, clocking in at Mach 5! Which is 3,585 Miles per Hour! Boomstick: Funky fresh rabbit beat him to it. Wiz: But, his greatest. And most laziest ability is his scanner. Which allows him to copy his opponent’s abilities, a main reason why Metal Sonic is as deadly as he is. Boomstick: But even that pails in comparison to his 2 forms. Which include Neo Metal Sonic, which can fire extremely powerful lightning bolts Wiz: And he can even destroy Eggman’s entirety of the Final Fortress. Boomstick: But that is child’s play compared to Metal Sonic’s even better form. Metal Madness Wiz: Or Metal Overlord depending on who you ask. Boomstick: Metal Overlord has the strength to pick up and throw an Egg Fleet battleship with one arm, and durable enough that not just Super Sonic was needed. But the ENTIRETY of Team Super needed to take him down! And even then it was difficult as hell! Wiz: Metal Overlord can fire missiles and crystal beams from his torso, and has flamethrowers on his hands Boomstick: Metal Sonic has nearly taken over the world, and constantly trades blows with Sonic. Wiz: But if you really analyze him, he should really stomp Sonic with ease. Oh how Plot Induced Stupidity likes to screw him over Boomstick: And, Metal Sonic has used THE Chaos Control. Which is a reality warping ability. Wiz: And he’s rather cheap in Sonic the Fighters. As if he was Meta Knight in Smash Bros Brawl. Boomstick: That being said, he tends to get his ass kicked as he’s Eggman’s creation. As he has lost to Sonic, a lot. Wiz: And his greatest weakness is that, he tends to malfunction quite a bit. And even with his upgrades, he’ll still keep malfunctioning. Boomstick: But, still. It’s worth it. Very, very much worth it Metal Sonic: Sonic... I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Death Battle! Metropolis Night-Time “Yahahaha!” cackled a familiar sounding voice, as the view zoomed in to Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile, meanwhile Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had surrounded him. “It is too late to stop me now, Sonic!” Eggman taunted as he got out a fleet of SWAT Bots. To which Team Sonic began to attack “Not if I have anything to say about it, Eggman!” Sonic responded. But, unknown to them. Something was heading their way fast ---- Outer Space A flash of yellow light came from a lightyear away, but surprisingly it was heading towards the Solar System very quickly. The source of the light zoomed past the Outer Planets and ended up flying towards Mars. To which the source of light just made Mars get surrounded in light before teleporting it into another dimension, and the source of light zoomed towards Earth and revealed itself to be the android Amazo. ---- Back in Metropolis Eggman cackled once more as he was now in the Death Egg, as he had stalled Team Sonic with the now destroyed SWAT Bots. “You’re gonna need much more than that, Eggman!” Knuckles boasted “You’re right!” Eggman responded as he hit a button on the Eggmobile which sent in a shadowy figure in iron casing. The figure got out of the casing and revealed itself to be Eggman’s greatest invention, Metal SonIc “Oh no” Knuckles reacted as he began to back away from Metal Sonic, Sonic then walked up to Metal and was ready to fight him. When he heard a zoom coming up from above. Sonic looked up and saw the android Amazo flying directly towards him and dashed back with Tails and Knuckles, however Dr. Eggman didn’t notice him. “Haha! Now I can build Eggman Land here! Victory is mine!” But Amazo ended up flying directly into the Death Egg, which caused it to overload and explode almost instantly. Eggman shouted as he was launched in his Eggmobile up into the sky and with a twinkle, Eggman was gone from the battlefield. Metal Sonic turned around and saw Amazo, and immediately pointed his finger at him. “My mission is to destroy Sonic, but I shall make you kneel before your master” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcQ853ibg08) Metal Sonic’s eyes turned red as he entered a combat stance, while Amazo cracked his knuckles. “I am far beyond the power I was since I was last here, you do not want to challenge me..” Amazo stated No response from Metal. As such Amazo surrounded himself with energy, and got ready for combat getting in a combat position. A battle of power copying robots was about to commence, and for the residents of Metropolis it would sure be a spectacle FIGHT! Amazo and Metal Sonic both flew up, and to which Amazo quickly flew at Metal Sonic and smashed his head in. Amazo then grabbed Metal Sonic by the head and tossed him away. But no way was Metal Sonic done with Amazo just yet, he had only started. Metal Sonic then began to home in on Amazo, and unleashed the Homing Attack. Bashing directly into Amazo’s chest. But surprisingly for Metal Amazo didn’t even react, Amazo then got out the copy of Hawkgirl’s Nth Metal Mace and held it back before swinging at Metal Sonic. The attack Home Runned Metal through a sign. “You are outmatched, I will end this quickly.” Amazo stated as he dropped to the ground and dashed towards Metal Sonic in an instant. Metal Sonic noticed this and tried to jump back, and he managed to do so successfully as Amazo threw a punch at where he was. Metal Sonic curled up in a ball and unleashed the Spin Dash attack, which stunned Amazo before flying up into the air. SCANNING. SCANNING. SCA-'' Metal Sonic’s scanners were interrupted by Amazo teleporting upwards and socking Metal Sonic straight in the face. Metal Sonic was then launched above the streets of Metropolis in pain. To which Amazo didn’t even care about and got out a copy of Wonder Woman’s Lasso and swung it at Metal. Amazo pinned Metal in the lasso to where he was unable to escape what was gonna come his way. Amazo swung the Lasso around which made Metal slam into multiple buildings, before Amazo charged up another swing and launched Metal into the Daily Planet. “I WILL BATTLE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS NECESSARY” Metal Sonic stated. Amazo however just glared at Metal Sonic “I alone can win..” he responded as he fired a beam intended to cut Metal Sonic in half. However Metal Sonic quickly ducked to avoid it and charged up a chest beam. Metal Sonic fired the chest beam at Amazo, to which Amazo was hit by the beam and flew back a few inches. To which Metal Sonic used this to his advantage and flew up above Amazo. Amazo tried to track Metal, but he heard robotic noises coming from above and looked upwards. And saw his enemy staring at him, to which Amazo had fire appear within his eyes as he tried to shoot Heat Vision at Metal. ''COPY COMPLETE Metal Sonic now had copied Amazo’s abilities, and as such he had plenty of attacks at his disposal. Amazo fired his Heat Vision, to which Metal Sonic had heat come from his own eyes. And countered Amazo with his own Heat Vision. “Weakling, now this battle is-” Metal Sonic stated, to which Amazo flew up behind Meta. “Mine” Amazo said, as he used telekinesis on Metal Sonic and launched him back. Metal Sonic then crashed into the streets. Amazo hovered downwards at Metal Sonic, who turned to him and stated “When I’m doen with you, you’ll seem like a speck of dust.” Amazo brushed off that statement and uppercutted Metal into the air. Amazo then rocketed up into the air at Metal, and revealed his copied Green Lantern Ring. “So small, and fragile” Amazo taunted, as he began firing beams from the Green Lantern Ring Metal Sonic quickly got out his Black Shield, which caused the beams to dissipate upon contact. Metal Sonic then flew at Amazo before impaling him with his claws, thinking it was over. “Of course, you don’t know who I truly am.” Amazo said as he didn’t even bother with the fact that he had just been impaled. To which Metal Sonic began erupting with blue sparks. A chemical reaction quickly occured as Metal Sonic developed a destructive energy field around him. Amazo was quickly getting affected by the Energy Field, and to avoid further damage he teleported away. Metal Sonic quickly rushed downward to go and find where Amazo was, but he flew to where he teleported to and Amazo was nowhere to be found. Metal Sonic found this suspicious and was about to try and track Amazo. But Metal Sonic was hit by a punch out of nowhere, Metal Sonic out of a reaction swung his own forward but he got hit by another punch from his back. Metal Sonic swung his leg to kick what was behind him. “Your bravery is admirable” said Amazo, who revealed to be invisible as he punched Metal again. “But annoying.” Amazo then grabbed Metal Sonic and tossed him aside, Amazo then aimed the Green Lantern Ring at the building he was launched into. He then created a construct of a bomb and fired it at the building, to which Metal tried to escape but he got hit by a piece of rubble. After a few seconds the bomb detonated BOOM!! Amazo’s construct bomb had destroyed the entirety of the building, much to Metal Sonic’s despair. “Now I no longer need to be stalled” Amazo said, but he was wrong as Metal wasn’t done. “I prefer Chess, this game is no longer fun anymore” Amazo groaned, as he fired a burst of energy at Metal. Metal Sonic dodged as Amazo began marching towards him before getting out his Nth Metal Mace. Metal Sonic however sped at Amazo and sliced his claws at the mace, which ended up ripping it in two. Amazo tried to stab Metal with the front of the mace, but Metal ended up ripping the front end into pieces “You won’t last” Amazo said as he discarded the blunt end of the mace, “Not if I have anything to say about it” Metal said as he ran forward towards Amazo. But Amazo used his Green Lantern Ring to create a pathway. But the pathway led to a wall as Metal ran straight into it, Amazo then dissipated the pathway and turned it into a giant hammer. Amazo then bludgeoned Metal with it again and again. “Didn’t figure on that one, did you?” Amazo taunted as he dissipated the giant hammer from the Green Lantern Ring. Metal Sonic was now beginning to malfunction, so Amazo put his fists together and marched towards Metal. Amazo then raised his fists in the air as he was about to crush Metal into the ground. “Y-you..” Metal Sonic glitching up, said. Metal Sonic then pointed to him as he kept on trying to speak “Y-you weak-eakling..” Amazo didn’t even want him to finish his sentence as he swung his 2 fists downward. But Metal Sonic regained function and raised up before blocking the attack, “All livings things shall, kneel before their master..including you” Metal Sonic stated as he began to take a new form. Amazo shielded his eyes, but once he turned back he saw that Metal Sonic’s eyes were now black, only with red irises. And he had gained a black waist cape, Amazo now knew he was stronger. He was now, Neo Metal Sonic. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wudq9tHoT_Y) Amazo didn’t think too much of it and quickly dug into the ground, Neo Metal Sonic faced the hole dug into the ground. But then the ground began to shake, as Amazo began creating an earthquake. Metal Sonic quickly flew up into the air to get out of the earthquake, as Amazo bursted back out of the ground and towards Metal. Amazo then fired an amplified Heat Vision, but Metal didn’t even move. Metal then tanked the Heat Vision, which ended up destroying 2 of the buildings surrounding him. Metal then began getting electrical surges in his hands, before firing a lightning bolt at Amazo Amazo created a shield around him, which bursted seconds after making contact with the lightning bolt. Metal then fired another lightning bolt which made contact with Amazo, launching him to a rooftop of a 4 story building. “Weakling” Metal Sonic taunted as he began hovering down towards Amazo, who was trying to get back to his feet. Metal fired another lightning bolt at Amazo’s leg, causing him to drop back down. “You just never learn do you.” Metal Sonic stated, as he began to discharge more lightning into his hands. To which Amazo quickly got up, stating “I learn, and evolve!” As he got his own ability to shoot lightning Amazo and Metal Sonic both flew into the air and began shooting lightning bolts at each other, as they now began to seem as if they were evenly matched. To which Metal and Amazo zoomed closer to each other. Amazo and Metal Sonic both landed a punch at each other, but Amazo’s strength was still superior as he sent Metal flying off from the rooftop and through a building before crashing into a street sign. Amazo then used an attack similar to Red Tornado , and he transformed all but his Upper Torso into a tornado. Amazo then rammed into the streets, and began launching cars all over the place. 2 of the cars were sent flying at Metal’s direction, so Metal fired more lightning bolts which destroyed the 2 cars. Amazo then began approaching Metal at a fast pace to try and catch him into the tornado. Metal Sonic took flight far off from Amazo, who was trying to catch up. “It’s no use..” Metal Sonic stated as he snatched Amazo by the head and launched him into a building. Before firing a mass of lightning at it, destroying the building BOOM!! Metal Sonic then crossed his arms, but after a few seconds crumbling came from the debris as Amazo revealed himself. All he had was one small dent, which he regenerated right then and there. “Is that all you have to offer?” Amazo stated, now getting sick of having to deal with Metal. “No..” Metal Sonic stated, as he uncrossed his arms and glared at Amazo. “I shall put this to rest..” Neo Metal Sonic’s size then began to increase, but didn’t just increase by a small amount. He began getting Godzilla sized, as he began to transform once again. Amazo’s eyes widened as he stepped back to see Metal’s final form. Neo Metal Sonic was no more, it was now Metal Overlord’s turn. “Very well..” Amazo stated, as he regained posture and at Metal Overlord. “It’s time I brought this to an end” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QovDgfjB6Ek) Amazo began increasing his size as well, and just like Metal Overlord he was getting kaiju-sized. But he wasn’t a kaiju however, as he was still in his golden-state he still was. Amazo and Metal were now the same size, and they were both ready to finish off this fight. “Now I am prepared..” Amazo muttered, as he turned his left arm elastic much to Metal’s confusion. Amazo then swung his elasticated fist at Metal Overlord’s head, which made contact and made Metal skid back. “I’ll skewer you!” Metal Overlord shouted as he began launching spikes at Amazo Amazo quickly teleports from the spike’s range to behind Metal Overlord “Even at your best, you still have nothing to off-” Amazo stated before he was cut off by getting hit by a building Metal threw “I’ll crush you!” Metal Overlord shouted as he picked up the building Amazo was getting crushed by and smashed him with it over and over. Metal then whacked Amazo into another building, with the building he used to smash Amazo. Resulting in an explosion BOOM!! The explosion cleared out a big chunk of Metropolis, but Amazo just only had a few dents which he regenerated. “You can’t kill me..” Amazo stated, as Metal Overlord prepared another attack “Take this!” Metal Overlord shouted as he launched a Crystal Barrage at Amazo, to which Amazo let out a gust of wind with Super Breath. Which launched the Crystal Barrage off. Metal Overlord then roared in rage as he fired a Crystal Cage, which encased Amazo inside. “You can’t escape!” Metal Overlord taunted as a missile was launched at the Cage. Amazo banged against the cage over and over, but after the 5th attack it crumbled right before his eyes. Amazo then teleported out of the way as the missile made contact with the wreck of the Crystal Cage BANG!! There was only a few buildings left in Metropolis at that point, and the casualties had piled up big-time. There was nobody left in Metropolis as the survivors had evacuated by that point. But the battle still raged on “Last resort, activate!” Metal Overlord said as he prepared to use his deadliest attack he knew, which Amazo quickly realized what it was. But by that point, Metal Overlord was already about to use it “CHAOS CONTROL!” Metal Overlord tried to get Amazo back to who he was, before he achieved his golden state. And was just a mere machine, Amazo didn’t allow this. And he began reality warping back. Metal Overlord tried to keep up with Amazo’s reality warping, but it proved to no good as Chaos Control had worn out. And Amazo was still in his golden state “You have failed” Amazo stated, to which Metal Overlord thought the worst. What if Eggman was unable to repair him this time? Metal Overlord was about to launched another missile at Amazo, but Amazo used the Green Lantern Ring to hold him in place. Amazo then shot out a burst of energy at Metal Overlord, but it wasn’t intended to kill him. But to teleport him, Amazo concentrated the energy to surround Metal Overlord as he prepared to finish him off “In my travels through space I’ve attained mastery of forces incomparable to humans, I shall put an end to this madness with these very forces. Begone.” Amazo stated, as he teleported Metal Overlord ---- View of the Sun A burst of yellow energy appeared as Metal Overlord appeared, and was quickly launched towards the direction of the Sun. Metal Overlord roared as it entered into the sun. Metal Overlord let out one final roar before he slowly disintegrated into nothing, Amazo had put an end to the destruction. K.O! The Sun had some heat build up from Metal Overlord, but that was it. Metal Overlord was forever gone, and no simple repair would be able to fix that ---- The Remains of Metropolis Amazo began shifting his size back into his normal state, and he began floating up. “Now, to go and find my purpose” Amazo stated, as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rushed into the scene. “..Oh..no..” Knuckles muttered under his breath, as both Sonic and Tails flinched. “Uh..sonic?” Tails asked, “Yes?” Sonic replied. To which there was a silence before Tails said “I think we’ll need more than just the Chaos Emeralds..” “I, think we should skedaddle” Sonic stated, to which Tails and Knuckles both agreed before taking off quickly from Metropolis. As Amazo floated off from Earth and back into Space Conclusion Boomstick: Well. At least Metal Sonic wasn’t killed by Plot Induced Stupidity Wiz: Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Overlord were incredibly powerful, but it’s raw power wasn’t enough to put Amazo down. Boomstick: Metal Sonic may have destroyed the Final Fortress and lifted Egg Fleet ships, but Amazo has teleported entire planets with little to no effort. Wiz: Along with that, while Metal Sonic can go at Mach 5. Amazo has the speed of The Flash, who’s MFTL. Boomstick: Chaos Control may be a reality warping ability. But Amazo’s reality warping is near God-Like. And even if Amazo was turned into his older self, he’d still be able to copy Metal Overlord, or just manipulate time. Wiz: And while Metal Overlord may have extreme durability, it doesn’t have the capacity to counter Nigh-Omnipotence. Which Amazo’s energy can only be absorbed by Chaos Magic. Which HAS no limit Boomstick: All of that combined just resulted in Amazo worshipping the rising sun in this fight. Wiz: The winner is, Amazo. Who will you be rooting for? Amazo Metal Sonic Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle of troubling backstories, even when they were young. But who can best each other in the ring? And who will be put at peace? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015